Just a little curious
by Corinne Marie
Summary: Lily has a love bite, and James is a little angry. And curious. Written for PanicAttack757's Love Bite Challenge. New chapters coming soon.


**A/N: Here you are! The first completely non-canon story I've ever written! I wrote it for PanicAttack757's Love Bite Challenge. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or places.**

Lily liked to be woken up by the sun, which, on most days would stream through the window in the Gryffindor sixth years' dorm and float right through the crack in the bed curtains, hitting her face just enough to wake her up.

Which was how she knew something was wrong the second she woke up. The sunlight wasn't hitting her as it was supposed to. And her curtains weren't drawn. Where were her curtains? And this wasn't her bed. She tried to sit up, but there was something warm holding her where she was, keeping her whole body warm, in fact. It was quite comfortable. She didn't try to push his arm off of her, instead just staring at his face.

She still couldn't believe they had spent the night here, all alone in the Room of Requirement, and somehow almost nothing had happened. They'd snogged a bit of course, and obviously they had cuddled, but nothing more. She doubted James would have been that courteous.

She knew they should get up, that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and that James and the others would be looking for them. But she was so comfortable, and he looked so cute when he slept. So she cuddled up next to him and fell asleep again.

* * *

James had gone to Hogsmeade alone that day. The others had wanted to sleep in, and James had been hoping to see Lily. But he hadn't seen her anywhere, although he'd found Sirius and Peter later, and they told him Remus went to the library.

And so they all returned to the school. James was determined to find Lily. First he checked the library, but there he only found Remus.

"What's wrong, James?" Remus asked when he saw the troubled look on his friend's face.

"I can't find Lily," he replied, falling into the chair next to Remus.

"Well, she's probably in her room…have you checked there yet?"

"Right! Of course!" James sprang up and practically ran back to Gryffindor tower, with Remus following slowly.

James charged into the common room, almost forgetting to jump over the trip step on the stairs the led up to the girls' dorms. When he opened the door marked "sixth years" he was almost surprised to see that Lily was all alone, examining herself in the mirror. She turned quickly when she heard him walk in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice, which was usually harsh and angry, simply sounded bland, as if she had been expecting this.

"I didn't know where you were. Nobody's seen you since last night."

"It's none of your business where I am," she said, sounding angry now.

"Well, excuse me for caring about a friend."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him, looking closely at her neck. "Lily Evans, that had better not be what I think it is."

"Ah, there's something else that is none of your business," she said, taking her wand out of her pocket and skillfully casting the spell that would hide it.

"No," James said, as if chastising a child, "no, I think it is my business. It's my business when the girl I care most about, even if it is just as a friend, is about to walk into the common room and possibly the school sporting the biggest love bite I've ever seen like a trophy. I'd like to know whose neck I have to wring."

"You really don't need to know. And if you did know, you wouldn't want to. And just for your information, I was going to get rid of it before I left when I was so rudely interrupted. By you, in fact, so really, it's your fault I was about to leave 'sporting it like a trophy'." She made air quotes for emphasis and pulled away from him, storming out of the room.

"Lily! Just tell me who it was!" he said, following her down the stairs.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend," she said, her expression calm but her voice menacingly civil, "And we all know that you aren't."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because I'd rather you didn't kill my boyfriend, thank you very much."

This stopped James in his tracks. "Boyfriend?" Why hadn't he considered this before?

"Of course, you didn't think I would just snog a random boy, did you? What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Who? For how long?"

"If I wanted you to know, we wouldn't be keeping it a secret."

"It isn't Snivellus, is it?" he asked, oblivious to what she had just said.

"Of course not, I've hardly spoken to him since last year. It still wouldn't be your business if it was him, though."

By now they had left the common room and were walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall.

"Lily, this isn't funny, who was it?"

"Who was what?" Sirius asked from behind them, walking with Peter.

"Lily has a hickey and she won't tell me who she got it from." James sounded extremely whiny now. Lily rolled her eyes again.

Sirius' eyes seemed to visibly darken. "Who was it?"

"I don't see why you are all making such a big deal out of it. It isn't as if this is the first time."

All three boys looked shocked.

"You didn't honestly think I was always going to be sweet and innocent, did you?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Did you know about this?" James called to whoever was down the hall, behind Lily.

"Know about what?" Remus called back. Lily turned around, just as much to hide her blush as to continue acting like he wouldn't have known.

"They're surprised that I've had hickeys before."

Remus raised his eyebrows, skillfully hiding his smirk. "What's this?"

"Lily has a hickey. And apparently she has had one before," James attempted to clarify.

"I didn't say one," Lily said quietly.

James looked like he was about to explode. Remus spoke up before he could. "She isn't a child, Prongs, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Thank you," she said, matter-of-factly, turning to continue to walk towards the Great Hall. Remus walked with her. The others were still standing where they were, apparently frozen in place.

"I thought you were going to tell them," Remus whispered without looking at her.

"No, I said you could tell them. They're your friends."

"Well, obviously they're your friends too."

"We can't tell them now, anyway. They'd kill you."

"No they wouldn't, they're just exaggerating."

"Wanna bet on that?" Lily asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Not really," he said, a grin just as mischievous spreading across his own features.

They turned the corner and the other Marauders still hadn't started following them, which delighted Remus. He took Lily's hand and led her into an empty classroom. He didn't kiss her right away. He examined her neck for a moment first.

"Well, at least you got rid of it."

"Yeah, James would never have seen it if he hadn't come up to my room."

"Sorry for that, by the way," he said, looking sheepish.

"YOU sent him to my room?"

"I didn't think you'd still be there. Why were you still there, anyway?"

"To be honest, I was sort of just admiring your handiwork," she said, touching her neck. "You've always gotten rid of them before I could see them."

Remus laughed. "Really?"

"I was just curious," she said, looking down, a blush creeping over her face.

"And?"

"I was considering leaving it there." Remus laughed again. "Stop that!" she said, playfully swatting at him.

"Never. I love seeing you blush like that." And then he pulled her into a wonderfully sweet kiss.

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one. Please tell me what you think, even if you don't like it.**


End file.
